


The Softer Side Of Han

by Sicklester



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Han takes care of Luke, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wrote this at school, Injured Luke Skywalker, Lightsaber, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, My cute babies, sad han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicklester/pseuds/Sicklester
Summary: When Luke is injured in a fight, Han takes care of him and shows his softer side! :)
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	The Softer Side Of Han

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, friends! I have come to deliver a short drabble for you all...  
Sorry this is still really messy since my writer's block has been horrible lately! I am still working on moving past it and there's more stores to come!  
Comments, likes, messages, etc are welcome and invited! :)

Luke shivered slightly from the cool air of the Millennium Falcon and shifted slightly on the bed, trying to take away from the pain in his side.

"Quit moving, kid." Han's voice spoke out firmly as he continued to clean and bandage the wound which pained the Jedi.

"Ah... Han, it h-hurts," Luke whimpered and hid his face in one of the pillows. He tried to steady his breathing and to remain calm but it was difficult when the pain was so great. He knew this was his fault and he felt extremely guilty, Han has to go through all this trouble now just to take care of him. 

"I know. You should just be glad that the lightsaber didn't hit any of your organs, only skinned the surface or else we would be in a very different situation right now." The blonde nodded in agreement and let out a moan of pain when Han pressed down on the wound. Luke didn't mean to get hurt, he was just too caught up in the moment to pay attention to his surroundings. I mean, how would he have know some guard would come up behind him and try to cut him in half with his lightsaber! He was busy fighting with Darth Vader and trying to save the galaxy, give him a break! 

"I'm sorry," Luke whispered and wiped a stray tear that fell down his cheek,

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Han paused for a moment at those words and looked up at Luke,

"Kid, listen. I'm not angry, I-I just..." The man trailed off, his voice wavering a bit,

"I just am shocked and still scared. I almost lost you today," Han's hands were shaking as he went back to wrapping the bandage around Luke's side. Luke felt immense guilt and sadness wash over him. How could he ever make this up to Han? 

"You could have died and what would I have been able to do? Absolutely nothing," The brunette carried on and cleared his throat, blinking away the tears in his eyes. Luke reached out and grabbed Han's larger hand and held it tight. 

"But I didn't die, I am still here. I promise I won't ever leave you," Luke spoke truthfully and his voiced cracked a bit with emotion. 

"I love you, Han. I always will and I will stay by your side till the end of our time." Han finished up with taking care of the wound and stood up. He climbed on the bed right next to the younger man and pulled him gently against his chest. Han buried his nose in the Jedi's hair and took a deep breathe. Luke felt him shaking slightly and could hear his heavy breathing as the man cried into his hair. Han's tears fell on Luke's silky locks and he hiccupped a bit,

"I love you too, Luke, I love you so much." 

The two fell asleep like that, in a loving embrace and dreamt of their future together.


End file.
